


The Tests Are Always True

by GryffindorTom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8809870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorTom/pseuds/GryffindorTom
Summary: Neville Longbottom and his wife, Hannah, are about to take their son, Harry, to be added to the accounts of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Longbottom when Hannah reveals a secret…the baby is not Neville's. Who does the Gringotts Inheritance Test say the father is?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title The Tests Are Always True  
> Rating T  
> Summary Neville Longbottom and his wife, Hannah, are about to take their son, Harry, to be added to the accounts of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Longbottom when Hannah reveals a secret…the baby is not Neville's. Who does the Gringotts Inheritance Test say the father is?  
> Pairings Neville/Hannah, Draco/Astoria, Draco/Hannah  
> Warnings Contains bashing of characters and swearing.

**Diagon Alley, City of Westminster, England**

**10** **th** **December 2004**

' _I know I'll end up breaking his heart but I know that I need to tell him today._ ' I thought as I walked with my husband down the Alley, headed to Gringotts, the goblin run bank that holds an exclusive licence to run in the Wizarding World.

As we approached the doors, I stopped, watching Neville holding my son Harry. It is sad in a way, Neville assuming that he was the father, but I could hardly have told him the truth when I was pregnant, especially as I knew that it would hurt him, but to see Neville get closer to Harry, each day getting closer to the eventual time of me telling him that Draco Malfoy, the person who my husband hates the most, is the father of Harry Neville Longbottom.

What I think would hurt my husband even more is that, because of his father coming from over fifteen generations of purebloods on his paternal side, Neville couldn't ever have children. As he turned to see why I had stopped, it was time for me to tell the truth.

"Neville, my love." I said, hoping that he would not go ballistic towards me, especially as I wanted to make my confession. "I…I need to tell you something, something important."

"Hannah, I know the truth about what happened, and I am alright with it." Neville said to me, leading me into the bank. Twenty minutes later we were sitting in the office of the Head of our account at Gringotts Bank, a goblin named Ripclaw, the son of the Head Goblin Ragnok, and he was aware of Neville wanting to add Harry to our accounts.

"Now Lord and Lady Longbottom," He said, snapping his fingers, and blank pieces of parchment appeared in front of Neville and Hannah, the parchment seeming to sparkle. Suddenly a small knive with runes cut into them appeared between the parchment.

"As you know from your own experiences, the Inheritance Test is a Blood ritual," Ripclaw said, "Gringotts is the only location in which all of these types of rituals are legal, and only with a Goblin present. Now, with that said, Lord Longbottom, as it is your son who will be added to your accounts, you will need to take the knife, and slice open his palm on his right hand, then drip the blood over the parchment in front of you."

Neville nodded and picked up the knife, following the instructions of Ripclaw. Eventually a few droplets of the coppery blood from his sons palm dripped onto the parchment. Both Neville and Hannah watched in awe as the blood seeped into the parchment, then disappeared. Then words began to form, in red ink, or rather, in blood. Neville began to read the parchment as the words formed.

**Inheritance Test – Harry Neville Longbottom**

**DOB: 31 November 2004**

**Parents: Draco Abraxus Malfoy and Hannah Sarah Abbot**

**Official Titles of Lineage:**

**Ancient Houses:**

**House Malfoy – direct descendant - father**

**Minor House:**

**House Abbot – direct descendant – mother**

"YOU! YOU FUCKING BITCH SLEEPING WITH THAT FERRET!" Neville shouted. "I THOUGHT THAT YOU LOVED ME!"

"I did Neville, but because of your father being a pureblood who was the son of several generations of purebloods, you cant have kids!" Hannah replied, trying to sooth her husband. "Draco and I only had sex twice, both times because he and Astoria were on the rocks. I…I got him drunk the first time."

Six weeks later Hannah would find herself divorced from Neville, leaving her on the streets alone with her son, and no child support being payed from Malfoy. Her ex-husbands last words to her still haunting her.

"The tests are always true."


End file.
